


Good Girls Don't Tease

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You like to make Braun’s life a living hell by teasing him constantly. And he’s tired of it.





	Good Girls Don't Tease

“You wanna come out with the rest of us for drinks after the show tonight?” I asked Braun, standing next to him in gorilla.

His eyes fell to me, traveling up and down my body. “Is that new gear?”

“Yep,” I replied, popping the ‘p.’ “Do you like it?”

I knew he would. Actually, I knew everyone would. I was wearing the shortest shorts I possibly could and a crop top that came down in a deep v, showing off my cleavage. I knew I looked good, and I knew Braun would appreciate it.

“It’s very revealing,” he noted, eyes stuck on the curve of my ass.

“So you like it?” I grinned, rocking back and forth on my heels.

“What was wrong with your old gear?” he asked, finally dragging his eyes up to meet mine.

“It wasn’t as cute,” I shrugged, flipping my hair over my shoulder. “There were pants. And that top was weird. This is so much better.”

“If you say so,” Braun said, eyes flicking down to my chest.

I rolled my eyes, sighing. “I promise you’ll like it. Make sure to watch the monitor for my match. I’m sure that’ll persuade you into liking it. Now, back to my first question. Do you want to come out for drinks tonight?”

“Does the offer still stand if I don’t watch your match?” Braun’s eyebrow quirked up, grin on his face.

“Sure. But if you don’t watch my match, you won’t get to see this ass in action, so who would really be winning here?” I asked, shaking my hips a bit. His eyes narrowed at me just as my music started. “Oops, gotta go!” I smiled cheekily at him, walking toward the curtain. And if there was an extra swing to my hips while I walked away, well, Merry Christmas to him.

=================================

“What the hell was that?” Braun asked, eyes stormy as I came through the curtain after my match.

“What the hell was what?” I replied, hands on my hips.

“Were you wrestling out there or putting on a whole different kind of show?” His voice was low, much gruffer than usual.

“Ahhh, but this means you watched my match,” I smirked, titling my head to the side. “You like the gear now?”

“I’d like it if you weren’t showing yourself off to everyone,” he growled under his breath.

I looked around at everyone milling about backstage, none of them paying attention to me and Braun in the corner. “Why? Do you wish I was just showing myself off to you?” I asked, leaning further into his space, hand trailing down his chest.

“You-“ Braun began, shutting up and shoving my hand off of him as Nia approached.

“Are you two coming out tonight for drinks?” The smile on her face was infectious, and I nodded furiously.

“I definitely am. I wouldn’t miss a night out with you and the rest of the guys for the world,” I replied.

“Braun?” she asked, eyes flitting up to his face.

I turned as well, facing him. His eyes were focused on me, but he was obviously speaking to Nia. “I’ll be there,” he told her and she smiled.

“Great! I’ll see you two tonight!” she squeezed my arm before turning away.

I smiled at Braun, calling for Nia over my shoulder. “Wait for me!” I walked backwards to meet her, still smiling at Braun. “I’ll see you tonight,” I said, waving at him. His eyes were still narrowed at me when I finally turned around, swinging my hips a bit more than I had to. After all, I had to put that ring gear to good use.

============================

“That’s a nice necklace,” Braun said, stepping up next to me at the bar, ordering a drink.

“Thank you. It’s a choker,” I replied, smirking at him from my seat.

“A choker?” he asked, pausing with his drink halfway up to his mouth.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s the best I can do right now. Unless you’re interested?” I asked, a mischievous grin on my face. Braun sputtered, choking on his drink. “Oooh, nevermind, big guy. Seems like you’ve already got yourself handled.” I patted him on the shoulder, laughing at the shade of red his face had become, sliding off my barstool. His eyes followed me, settling on the hemline of my, admittedly short, dress. “I’m gonna go dance. I’ll see you around, Braun.” Giving him a small wave, I walked away to the group of our coworkers in the middle of the dancefloor.

The entire time I was dancing and laughing with the large group from the roster, I could feel Braun’s eyes on me. Every time I turned in his direction, he was glaring, eyes narrowed as he leaned against the bar. I would shoot him a small smile before turning back to the group in front of me. I knew exactly what I was doing, moving my body just right to tease Braun from across the room. And the more I did it, the more I could tell it was working. I could practically feel the tension radiating off of him.

When I finally took a break from dancing to go grab a drink, I walked up to Braun with a smile on my face. “Hey, big guy. You’re missing out on a lot of fun over there.” I waved my hand lazily behind me, gesturing to the group of coworkers I had just left.

“Are you trying to kill me?” he asked, putting down in his empty glass as I ordered my own drink.

“I don’t know what you mean,” I said, picking up my glass from the bar.

“You know exactly what I mean. You know what you’re doing - what you’ve been doing for months now,” he growled, leaning into me. “Teasing.”

“What are you gonna do about it?” My glass was forgotten about as I stared up into his eyes. He studied my face for a moment before grabbing my arm, leading me out of the hotel bar.

Braun led me through the lobby, straight for the elevator. When the door slid opened, he ushered me inside, big hand slamming the button for the fifth floor on the way in. “You’ve been teasing me for months, now. In tiny skirts and dresses and those heels that make your legs look ten miles long,” he groaned, backing me into the elevator wall. “And that gear today…” he trailed off, shaking his head.

“I was just-” I began, stopping quickly when he shot me a look.

“Just waiting for me to do something about it. And I will. We’ll see just how much you like it when Daddy teases you,” he promised, voice low. I couldn’t stop the gasp from escaping me when he said it, and he smirked down at me, hands sliding from my waist to grip my ass, pulling my hips into his. I moaned, hands grabbing onto his shoulders as he pressed his lips to mine. His kiss was hard and insistent, possessiveness coursing through him. He nipped at my bottom lip and I moaned, standing on tiptoes in my heels, trying to angle our mouths together better.

When the elevator dinged, signaling our arrival to his floor, Braun pulled away, grabbing my hand and leading me swiftly down the hallway. I was practically running to keep up with him, my heels clacking obnoxiously against the floor. “Braun, please slow down. My legs are like, three inches long compared with yours and-” I was cut off abruptly by Braun picking me up, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me the rest of the way. “Braun! This is not what I meant!” I squealed, grabbing onto his shirt to keep myself from falling.

He didn’t reply, deciding to walk faster instead. We reached his door in a matter of seconds, and he quickly unlocked it, stepping inside. When he put me down, I opened my mouth to speak, closing it quickly when he shot me a look. “Take that dress off and get on the bed,” he told me, throwing his phone and room key on the table near the door.

“Is this the Daddy thing?” I asked, a smile on my face, not moving an inch. “The whole deep voice, ordering me around thing?”

“On. The. Bed,” Braun repeated, eyes narrowed at me.

“Whatever you say…Daddy.” I winked at him, kicking my shoes off before shimmying out of my dress. I moved to sit on the bed, but was interrupted by his voice calling out to me.

“Hands and knees,” he ordered. He hadn’t moved from his position near the door since we had stepped inside the room. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the wall, eyes dark, following my every movement.

“Yes, Sir,” I giggled, saluting him before getting into position on the bed. I heard him moving around and turned my head over my shoulder to watch him. He kicked his shoes off, walking toward the bed.

“What, is your favorite thing to do just tease? Tease me constantly, get me all hot and bothered and then just prance off like you haven’t done a thing?” he asked, stepping up next to me. “And here I thought you’d be a good girl.” I looked up at him, pouting slightly. He laughed, hand reaching out to stroke my cheek. “Don’t pout, you know it’s true. What am I gonna do with you?”

“Well, if I’m as bad as you say…” I trailed off, biting my lip before shaking my ass in the air. “Then you could spank me.”

Braun groaned, shaking his head. “You don’t get to choose your own punishment, baby.” He left my side, instead walking behind me. I kept my head straight, knowing he was about to take this whole Daddy thing seriously - exactly what I wanted him to do. It was silent in the room, still, before his hands reached forward, grabbing my ass. I arched my back, pushing my ass into his hands further and he swatted at it, making me moan. “Oh no, definitely couldn’t spank you,” he murmured, hands running across my ass. “You’d enjoy it too much. You’d probably come from that alone, wouldn’t you? You’d get off on it, wouldn’t you?”

If I thought his voice was deep earlier, it had nothing on it now. Now, it was commanding and gruff, words tumbling easily from his lips. And I was loving every second of it.   
“Yes Daddy,” I replied, nodding vigorously as his hands continued to caress my skin.

“Then we’ll just have to find something else,” he said. I stifled a moan as his hands slid under the elastic of my underwear, finally touching my bare skin. It didn’t last for long, however, until he ripped my underwear straight off my body, throwing the pieces to the floor. His hands were gone from me briefly and I wondered what his next move would be. He didn’t leave me wondering for long. His tongue met my clit and I cried out, back arching even further.

“Fuck!” I cried, dropping my head as Braun’s tongue kept moving against my clit, two fingers pushing into my entrance. “Oh, god, please,” I begged, moving my hips against him.

He pulled his mouth away from me, fingers stilling inside of me. “What do you need baby?” he asked me, thumb rubbing my clit as he waited for me to answer him.

“Please, I need to come. Please.” I was usually against begging in bed, against giving anyone that power over me. But Braun? God, it was perfect. I would beg until I was blue in the face for him to give me something - anything.

“Please who?” he asked, tongue moving back to my clit, flicking against it quickly while his fingers sped up again.

My legs were shaking, voice breaking as I answered. “Please, Daddy. Let me come.”

Braun’s movements sped up even more and I was close, so close. I could feel myself tightening around his fingers and I knew I was about to come, when suddenly he pulled away from me. My head flew back to stare at him as he sucked his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean.

“Bad girls who tease don’t get to come,” Braun told me simply, shrugging his shoulders. He ripped his shirt over his head casually, throwing it to the side. “At least, not until I say they can.” I let out a whine of disbelief, fingers clawing into the sheets. I hung my head back down, trying to calm my breathing back down from my almost-orgasm   
When I heard a zipper release, my hips automatically arched back and I heard Braun chuckle from behind me. Before I knew it, he was behind me, his hard cock brushing against my slit repeatedly. “Please,” I whined, pushing back against him.

“What’s the matter, baby? Teasing’s not so much fun when you’re on the receiving end of it, is it?” Braun asked, holding my hips still as he continued to slide the head of his cock against me.

“I promise I’ll stop teasing you,” I gasped, jerking when he pushed into me just a fraction before pulling out quickly. “I’ll be a good girl, I promise, just please….Please fuck me, Daddy,” I begged, body shaking in anticipation.

Braun broke for a moment, leaning down to press a kiss to my shoulder before situating himself again, sliding his cock into me in one swift movement. I cried out, throwing my head back and Braun cursed to himself, fingers drawing patterns on the skin of my hips while I adjusted to his size. When I wiggled my hips against him, he started moving. There were no long, slow thrusts in his repertoire tonight. Instead, he slammed into me over and over again, leaving me to try to keep up with the pace of his hips.

All attempts of keeping up with him, however, came to an end when Braun’s hand wrapped around my throat, pulling me up to where my back was pressed against his chest. I gasped, hands gripping onto his forearm to keep me balanced as he bit at my shoulder, hips still moving at that breakneck pace. When his hand tightened against my throat, I could feel my pussy clench around him.

“Fuck,” he whispered, slamming into me even harder. The bed was scraping against the wall, mattress creaking harshly as he increased his pace.

“Please,” I gasped out, feeling myself close to coming.

“Come with me, baby,” Braun whispered into my ear. I came with a shout of his name, voice broken as it had to work around the pressure on my throat. Braun’s hips stuttered as he came, hand finally loosening on my throat. I winced as he pulled out of me, helping me flip over onto my back as he helped me get comfortable on the bed. “You okay?” he asked, large hand coming up to brush my hair back from my face.

“Perfect,” I grinned, stretching lazily on the bed. “Absolutely perfect.”

“Are you sure?” Concern was etched all over his face and I felt my heart flip, seeing so much emotion in his eyes.

“I’m fine, I promise. This is exactly what I wanted,” I assured him, grabbing and pulling on his hand. He understood, stretching out next to me on the bed. I immediately snuggled into him, head on his chest with one of his hands in my hair.

“So no more teasing, right?” Braun stated more than asked, head angled down so he could look at me.

“Depends. Will you spank me if I do keep teasing you?” I asked, grin on my face. Braun shook his head, smile on his face, kissing the crown of my head and settling into the bed for sleep.

===========================

“Did you have fun with Braun last night?” Nia asked the next day in the lobby of the hotel, sliding up next to me as I was grabbing a cup of coffee.

“What?” I acted completely confused, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

“You know what. You two went missing at the exact same time. I’m not dumb,” Nia challenged, propping her hand on her hip.

“You know what’s great? This coffee, it’s wonderful,” I replied, ignoring her question in favor of a sip of coffee.

“You’re not changing the subject,” Nia glared, eyes even more intimidating than normal.

“Oh, look, there’s Braun. Gotta go,” I said, giving her a wink and a smile before turning away from her.

“You at least have to text me! Tell me something!” Nia called after me, grabbing the attention of most of the other people in the lobby. I just waved over my shoulder, smile on my face as I walked up to Braun. He wrapped an arm around me, and off we went. I spared a glance over my shoulder at Nia, who was standing near the coffee with a smug smile on her face.


End file.
